


Monica and Gloria

by KathyG



Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, No Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short sequel to the 2-part series finale, "I Will Walk With You."  In this short story, Monica faces her loneliness and wants to know whom she will be assigned to supervise.  Her new charge turns out to someone she did not expect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monica and Gloria

Monica pulled the Cadillac to the curb, and switched the ignition off. She climbed out of the driver's seat, and stared up at the mountain looming ahead. Overhead, the sun blazed on the desolate desert below. A rattlesnake curled up next to her ankle; she shooed it away. Monica raised her head to look at the sky above her. Fleecy white clouds drifted overhead. 

"Father," she said, softly, "what now? Where do I go? Whom do You want me to supervise?" 

Shaking her head, she sighed. A sensation of deep pain surged up within her. Less than half an hour before, she had received a personal commendation from the Lord Jesus and the welcome news that she had received her promotion to supervisor, only to have to say good-bye to the 3 angels who knew and loved her best. Two of them had given her parting gifts: Andrew his pocket watch, and Tess her beloved red Cadillac. How lonely it was going to be now, without Tess, without Andrew, without Gloria! 

_Gloria!_ she thought. _She still needs a supervisor. Whom will the Father assign her to? And what is Tess going to do, now that she is no longer a supervisor? And Andrew? Will I ever see him again?_

She gazed down at the bright-red convertible that Tess had given her, when she and Monica had said good-bye. Remembering that moment brought pain to Monica's eyes, and tears welled up in her eyes. _Father, help me! I miss them so much._ She bit her lower lip, in an attempt to keep the sobs from welling up into her throat. 

"Monica." 

Startled, the Irish-tongued angel whirled around. To her astonishment, Gloria stood behind her, hands clasped in from of her waist. She beamed at Monica, who gaped at her. 

"Gloria!" Monica gasped. "What are you doing here?" 

"Joining you." Gloria grinned. "God just told me I was to do my future casework under your supervision." 

In that instant, Monica received her silent instructions from the Father. She smiled at the other angel. "Yes, you are." She put a hand on Gloria's shoulder. "I'm your new supervisor." 

"Yes." Gloria gazed at the car for a long moment, then back at Monica. "You're the one who taught me so much of what I needed to know, during my early days as an angel. Tess and Andrew instructed me, too, but you were the one who really taught me what I needed to know, to be a caseworker. And God has told me He wants you to supervise my assignments, now." 

Monica nodded agreement. "Yes. He does." She swung the car door open. "Get in the car, and we'll discuss it. The Father wants us to stop in the next town; He has an assignment for us there." 

As Monica slid behind the wheel, Gloria circled the Cadillac and slid into the front seat, on the passenger side. Monica turned on the engine and swung back into the middle of the lane. A dove flew above them, cooing softly, as the two angels drove down the road toward the mountain up ahead.


End file.
